Sonho de uma noite natalina AmyLily Moonlight
by Expresso Hogwarts
Summary: Um sonho de Natal... com Meri, Raven e...AmyLily Moonlight


**Sonho de uma noite natalina.**

O dia 24 finalmente chegara. Lá estava eu, tirando uma enorme torta de chocolate do forno. Afinal, uma das convidadas precisava de chocolate para sobreviver...

Logo que a campainha tocou, larguei as luvas de cozinha para lá, dei uma ajeitada no cabelo e fui atender. Logo que abri a porta e vi aquelas duas, não resisti. Soltei um berro tão grande que toda a vizinhança deve ter escutado.

-Nossa, olá para você também! –disse a tão humorada Raven, sorrindo.

-Eu não acredito que vocês estão aqui! –respondi, enquanto abraçava Meridiana.

-Mas... foi você que convidou a gente! –respondeu a ruiva.

-Eu sei, mas é muita emoção!

Depois que cumprimentei Raven, nós entramos em casa.

-Sabe o que eu estou achando estranho? Você morar sozinha, numa cobertura dessa, aos 15 anos...

-Isso se chama imaginação, cara Raven. Na verdade, vocês estão em algum lugar na história Expressiana. Mas, na minha cabecinha louca, vocês estão aqui, jantando comigo e passando o Natal aqui!

-Uia, que lindo! Somos fantoches!-comentou Raven, enquanto eu as levava para a cozinha.

Eu e Meri rimos. Como era bom ter uma companhia engraçada para a ceia, e não aquele bando de tias chatas!

-Sabe, Rav, acho que você não se importa em ser um fantoche com isso aqui –apontei para a torta de chocolate.

-Claro que não! Eu amo ser o seu fantoche! –disse ele, com os olhos brilhantes.

Meridiana não agüentava de tanto rir.

-Vocês duas não valem o chocolate que comem! –disse a ruiva, ocupando um lugar à mesa.

-Fiquem à vontade, meninas, só vou pegar os refrigerantes! –eu disse, abrindo a geladeira.

-Nossa, estou tão acostumada com as cervejas amanteigadas que nem lembro direito do gosto de um refri –comentou Raven.

-Bem, agora vamos comer! –incentivei-as, deixando as garrafas na mesa e sentando-me. Depois de um brinde (com Coca-Cola nas taças), nos servimos do delicioso peru que eu "havia preparado".

-Caramba, Amy, a sua imaginação cozinha muitíssimo bem! –disse Raven, com a boca cheia.

-Obrigada. É fácil preparar as coisas desse modo –respondi, me servindo de mais uma fatia de tender.

-Sim sim! Devo dizer que está tudo maravilhoso! –comentou Meridiana, levando a taça à boca.

Depois de termos devorado todos os salgados presentes, servi a torta às meninas. Nunca vi uma pessoa se lambuzar tanto quanto a Raven, enquanto comia o chocolate.

-Sabe, antigamente, eu me lambuzava mais.

-Como era possível? –perguntei, passando um guardanapo à ela.

-Bem, naquela época eu era ainda mais gulosa.

-Raven estava em fase de crescimento, precisava comer bastante! –comentou Meri, rindo e arrancando risos de nós duas.

Logo depois que acabamos com a torta, fomos para a varanda. Dentro de alguns minutos, os relógios bateriam meia-noite e o dia 25 finalmente chegaria, trazendo mais um Natal para todas nós.

Nos sentamos no chão mesmo, e conversamos sobre tudo o que aconteceu naquele ano. As coisas boas, as ruins... Fiz um resumão do ano louco que eu tive. Mas, eu comigo mesma, percebi que tudo valera a pena. A correria, as madrugadas estudando... Tudo fora ótimo e rendera um ano maravilhoso.

A contagem regressiva finalmente começou e nós três entoamos juntas:

-Dez... Nove... Oito... Sete... Seis... Cinco... Quatro... TRÊS... DOIS... UM! FELIZ NATAL!

Os fogos explodiram no céu. Vermelhos, verdes, azuis...

Uma olhou para a outra. Não pude resistir:

-Abraço coletivo! –gritei, feliz por estar com duas pessoinhas muito especiais para mim.

Nos abraçamos e, depois, voltamos para a sala, onde haveria a troca de presentes. Entreguei o meu pequeno embrulho para Raven. Quando ela abriu, quase surtou. Percebi que ela gostara do meu chaveiro de coração, onde estava gravado as letras "SS".

-Severus Snape! Que lindo, Amy! Obrigada!

-Eu não pensei em Severus Snape, mas tudo bem...

-No que você tinha pensado?

-Sinclair e Snape.

-Mais bonitinho ainda! Muito obrigada!

Raven me entregou um pacote médio.

-Bem, eu não te conheço muito, mas espero que goste.

Tinha uma caixa de chocolates bruxos lá dentro.

-Você acha que eu não vou gostar disso?! Amei, menina!

Abracei ela de novo. Depois, entreguei meu embrulho à Meri. Lá dentro, tinha...

-Um colar com pingente de fada! Que fofinho! Que meigo! Amei, Amy, mesmo mesmo!

-Eu achei que ia gostar, Rainha das Fadas.

Ela também me entregou um pequeno pacote.

-Ai,que tuuuudo! O resto da coleção dos bottons do Expresso! Valeu Meri!

Depois disso, voltamos para a varanda, e continuamos a assistir aos fogos que explodiam no céu...

-Olívia! Olívia! Acorda!

Pisquei algumas vezes para acordar dos meus devaneios.

-Oi mãe.

-Tava no mundo da Lua? Vai abrir a porta pra sua avó, por favor.

-Tá bem, mãe,

Levantei-me do sofá e fui até a porta. Quem dera que Meri e Raven realmente estivessem ali, à minha porta, esperando que eu a abrisse para que passássemos o Natal juntas...

Ah, mas isso é só um sonho de uma noite natalina.

**Por Olívia Mattiazzo.**


End file.
